


Expectation

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Family Matters [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Lucius is expecting to be forgiven completely any day now... Any day...





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [theiceroyals](https://theiceroyals.dreamwidth.org) monthly prompt: [cherry blossoms](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c1/88/f0/c188f0a1a1bfbdbc6ad7f14e7d6e6377.jpg).

**September 5th, 1998.**

“Draco has once again begun to accept my guidance.”

Standing before the floor-to-ceiling windows of the library with his hands clasped behind his back, Lucius smiled. Not necessarily due to Severus’ words, but more because of the view he was currently being treated to. Just outside his window, with an autumn breeze blowing her hair and dress about her, was Narcissa. She moved slowly, her hips swaying softly.

“He has stopped resisting me whenever I make an overture of… Well, I would not term it _friendship_ so much as mentorship.”

The light summery dress Narcissa wore was completely unsuitable for the kind of weather they had been having outside. The pale blue fabric hugged her curves to her waist, but flowed out from her hips, fluttering madly around her ankles in the wind. Watching her move, Lucius could have sworn that he could almost see through the fabric; see the creamy white of her thighs as she walked.

“Of course, this could just be due to the fact that he no longer has friends. None of his original group of friends returned to the castle to finish their aborted seventh year. I must assume that this is the reason he so often seeks my company.”

He _could_ see through that fucking dress! Flicking his tongue out to wet suddenly dry lips, Lucius’ eyes stayed fixed on Narcissa. Whether it was through a trick of the light, or simply due to her own meddling with whatever normally went under the skirt of the dress, he did not know, but he could _definitely_ make out a lot more of her figure than usual. Starting at her ankles, he ran his eyes up her calves and over her thighs. Just as he was about to continue upwards, taking in the curve of her arse, she spun to face him.

“Lucius?”

Lucius’ heart thudded against his ribcage. Surely this must be some kind of trick of the light. _Surely_ Narcissa was not wandering the Manor grounds sans underwear? Swallowing harshly, Lucius became suddenly aware of just how much he _wanted_ her to be naked beneath that dress. It had been nearly a month since he had been unceremoniously kicked out of their bedroom. A man had needs; especially when those needs included a wife as tempting and alluring as his was. Raking his eyes up her body, Lucius stopped when he realised that she was watching him. His eyes widened when she gave him a beguiling smile.

“Lucius!”

The sound of Severus’ glass slamming down on the sideboard startled Lucius out of his reverie. “Good lord, Severus, please be careful with the glasses! They are Italian; a wedding gift from a dear friend.”

“If I wished to be ignored, Lucius, I would have stayed at Hogwarts and attended the staff meeting.”

“As Deputy Head, should you not have been in attendance anyway?”

“I received an offer of a rather fine burgundy and some company who does not insist on speaking to me about lesson plans. I had assumed I would receive it.”

His mind still buzzing with the notion that Narcissa was possibly walking through the Manor grounds half-naked, Lucius could only scowl. In the back of his mind, he knew that Severus was correct. He _had_ invited Severus with the intention of enjoying a bottle of wine together, but had wound up staring at his wife instead. He had been a poor host. Taking a breath and releasing it slowly, Lucius lowered his gaze.

“I apologise, Severus. I have been behaving dreadfully these past few weeks. You see…”

He trailed off, automatically glancing over his shoulder towards where he had last seen Narcissa. A sigh drew his attention back to Severus, however.

“You have upset Narcissa with your ridiculous schemes to get me to watch over Draco without her knowledge.”

Inclining his head in acknowledgement, Lucius had to try not to smile. Trust Severus to cut straight to the heart of the matter.

“Indeed I have.”

“And she has subsequently seen through all of your bullshit and acted appropriately.”

“The use of Legilimency between friends is a little uncouth, Severus.”

“I have no need of Legilimency when I know your wife as I do, Lucius. The woman is terrifyingly intelligent. It does not surprise me that she worked it all out. How long did it take, in the end? Three days? Or was it two?”

This time there was no preventing the smile from spreading across his face. “Now, now, Severus. Hinting at the stupidity of your host is a shameful act.”

Severus leant close, almost as though he were about to divulge a secret. “Only if the host is smart enough to understand me, Lucius.”

Unable to help it, Lucius began to laugh. Despite the fact that Severus was five years his junior, they had always been close friends. It was a nice feeling to have at least one friend left in the world after the way he had treated everyone in the past. Stepping forward, Lucius placed a hand on Severus’ shoulder.

“Would you mind if I cut our get-together short today? It appears that my wife wishes for my attention.”

“Of course.” Severus nodded towards the sideboard. “I shall expect a bottle to be delivered to my rooms by the end of next week.”

The sound of Severus’ bootheels clacking on the marble foyer had barely faded from his ears when Lucius turned towards the door that exited onto the terrace. Straining his eyes, he thought he caught a glimpse of the blue dress floating down by the small grove of cherry blossom trees Narcissa favoured. Lengthening his strides, he made his way quickly through the Manor grounds, eager to discover just what she could have wanted so badly to take such a risk.


End file.
